Shadow's light
by Tailsofcourage
Summary: She is crushed by Sonic and is running through her flashbacks and dreams until a hedgehog named Shadow comes to take care of her. Will Shadow get feelings for her?
1. The Rinse of hatred

**Shadow's Light**

**(I don't own the characters)**

"I hate you SONIC!" Amy cried while running in the dark rain as far as she could go. Let's go to her flashback...

**(_flashback)_**

_"Sonic I just wanna say---"_

_"I know what your gonna say Amy and I said NO!"_

_"but I was just gonna ask----"_

_"That you wanna date me! I KNOW! WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME NOW!"_

_"but--"_

_"I KNOW NOW SHUT UP AMY! I HATE YOU! HOW DO YOU SPELL HATE? A-M-Y! just go!"_

_"...all I wanted to ask if you wanted to play with Cream while I go Tails house..."_

_"Sure... I KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA ASK! AND NO!" _

_(POW!she hit him with her mallot)_

_"I--I-I HATE YOU SONIC!"_

(End Flashback)

" I don't know why I even liked him..." Amy cried while running in the dark rain. "I better stop in my tracks..." Then she sat down in the rain crying without a care in the world. Sitting and wondering and thinking all the times she had fun with him. Then she sang a song that made her care for everything she did...

_I am a lonely girl without someone_

_I just can't let him go _

_but he yells and run while I cry_

_He hasn't got a care about me_

_he has never asked for anything_

_that I gave_

_I ran and ran and (sniffles) ran..._

This made Amy cry about everything she did with Sonic. She has never asked for anything but friends and care and love but it never happens... Just then Shadow saw Amy while walking in the rain and stopped. He has never seen her that sad. "Hey! why are you out in the rain?" Shadow asked coldly while walking up to Amy. "Why do you care? you hate me..." Amy said while sniffiling and crying. "I don't" that was the first time he has said that to anyone except Maria. "Why don't I take you to my house?" "anywhere is better then here." "Chaos control!" and they disappear.

* * *

Author: Touching... WAH! 

R&R!

I'm liking this!


	2. Shadow's house and revenge

**Shadow's light**

They arrived at Shadow's loungeroom which had a tv, computer, couch and all the other kind of things a normal loungeroom has. "Make yourself at home" Shadow said in calm while walking to his room. The rose colored hedgehog walked to Shadow's computer and went on her email. "I'm sure Shadow wouldn't mind but why is he so nice to me?" Amy thought hard while going on her email and suddenly a chatroom came up and it was (if you suspected) Sonic! let's look at the conversation...

Sonic: Hi Ames!

Amy: What do you want?

Sonic: Well I was wondering where you went when you left.

Amy: Why would you care now loser? you hate me!

Sonic: Look I'm sorry if I upset you...

Amy: UPSET ME? YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!

Sonic: Well you'll get over it Ames. You always do.

Amy: Do you think I will? No way! Goodbye Sonic my ex-crush!

Sonic: Amy wait don't log off!

But she did anyway. (A/N: haha! ) She started crying as she heard the words he said before. "_How do you spell hate? A-M-Y! just go!_" Those words hurt her like a drill made a hole in her heart. Shadow came back from his room and saw Amy crying. He felt sorry for her and she was just like Maria. So caring yet sensitive, playful and very helpful, loving and persistent. The red streaked black hedgehog walked up to Amy and asked "What's wrong Amy?" in a caring voice. (A/N: I stink at making people stay in character.XD) "well I was gonna ask Sonic to play with Cream while I go to Tails's house to pick up something and he kept accusing me on trying to ask him to go on a date with him which I never intended to and he starts yelling at me and (sniffles) and..." Amy starts crying her eyes out. Shadow stared at her because he has never seen so much pain in her at all. He started to wonder about Maria and her. _Maybe Amy has Maria's soul within her. Why do I feel bad? Think Shadow Think! I know! I'll try to comfort her and maybe I'll figure it out!_ "Amy don't worry about it. He is a faker anyway." "But Shadow... he was my crush and he hurt my feelings! How can I get over it?" "There are plenty other guys in the world who would die to have you!"

"You're right Shadow. Thanks" _why did Shadow say that? He wouldnt care if he commited a crime! _Amy thought about what he said until the silence broke. "I'll order pizza Ames. Don't worry if you're hungry." Shadow said while walking to the phone. When he got to the phone someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it Shadow!" the rose colored hedgehog shouted to Shadow. When Amy opened the door she saw...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Find out whats going to happen in chapter 3!**


	3. Sonic lies and love

**Shadow's light**

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic: Do I have to say it?**

**YES!**

**Sonic: sigh this author doesnt own the sonic characters in the story... Can I go now?**

**No.**

**Sonic: aw! I gotta make uh...Tails some uh... Chili Dogs! yea! Bye! (Dashes off)**

**Whatever... HEY HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO COOK! GET BACK HERE!**

**Sonic: SEE YA SUCKER!**

**lets get on with the story!**

The person is... Sonic the ugly mailman! (Sonic: HEY!) I was kidding! the person is... Sonic! (Sonic: FINALLY!) Amy raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you want and how did you know I was here?" "Guessed. Now what are you doing here anyway?" "remember what happened? I thought you didn't care and what happened to 'I hate you Amy! how do you spell hate? A-M-Y! just go!'? " Just then Sonic got angry as a bull in those competitions when you show anything red. Sonic then tried to jump on her and attack her. The rose hedgehog screamed and Shadow came running to her and saw Sonic try to attack her. "WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING SONIC? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL AMY?" Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked at Shadow in a sad tone like he was going to act all innocent. The blue blur tried to think of a lie and looked at Amy and Amy looked as petrified as someone trying to kill her. The blue blur thought of something and pointed at Amy. "SHE SAID MARIA SUCKS!" "WHAT?" Amy shouted and looked at Shadow. Shadow looked like he wanted to kill like in the Shadow the hedgehog game (A/N: I like the game ok?) , looked at Amy and Sonic like he wanted to get his gun and shoot them. Amy was petrified. What if Shadow believed Sonic and try to yell at her? What if Shadow got his gun and shot both Amy and Sonic? Those questions ran through Amy and Sonic's head like a brain ant running to get out of their heads. Sonic regreted saying that but didn't care! (A/N: SHOCKING!) "Get out Sonic..." "But..." "NOW! I need to talk to Amy..." Sonic looked at him and then Amy and gave a look saying 'I hope it'll hurt'. Amy was shocked at Sonic and was petrified of what could happen to her. Sonic ran out and looked through the window outside secretly. Amy looked at Shadow petrified but Shadow was about to burst until... he realised Amy couldn't have said it but started yelling before he could realise it.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MARIA?"

"I didn't! Sonic made up a silly lie!"

"HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT LYING?"

"how do you know Sonic isn't lying?"

"He never lies!"

"HE DOES! Shadow please believe me..."

Amy was about to cry and Shadow stopped at his tracks. How did he know Sonic wasn't lying? That made him think. Amy was crying and Shadow looked into her eyes. "_Maybe Sonic was lying. boy do I feel bad. Maybe I should apologise..."_ Shadow thought. He looked back into Amy's eyes and they looked just like Maria's eyes. When Maria was sad they looked like diamonds, just like Amy's. Was he experiencing love? No he couldn't have been. He was a weapon. Not a normal hedgehog. Maybe he did have a heart after all. Shadow decided to apologise. "Amy I'm sorry. I didn't realise it but I bursted anyway." The rose hedgehog looked at the red streaked hedgehog eyes and stopped crying. She has never seen such beautiful eyes. They stared at eachother's eyes for five minutes and stopped. Amy and Shadow smiled at eachother and the rose couldn't help but hug him and he was shocked though he hugged back. Sonic came back inside and saw them hugged and smirked. "Looks like we got a little lovin' don't you think?" Shadow and Amy stopped and blushed. The blue blur ran outside and to Tails house to tell him about Shadow and Amy.The silence ended when Shadow said. "Lets go watch some tv." "ok! I'll make popcorn." The rose replied. She ran to the kitchen and made popcorn. Shadow sat on the couch and watched the comedy channel. Amy heard the tv and Shadow laughing and she couldn't help but giggle. "_silly Shadsie! did I just say that? Am I in love?"_ When the popcorn was done she came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch with the red streaked hedgehog. She brought the popcorn and ate. They watched the tv for a LONG time and ate popcorn. She was never as happy as she was before. The silence broke when the doorbell rang. "That'll be the pizza Ames." Shadow walked up to the door and saw Knuckles! "Ok buck that'll be $29.95 huh?"

Then Knuckles saw Shadow. "Shadow?" "Knuckles? I didn't know you were the pizza guy." "Well I'll give you the pizza free if you don't mention this to anyone." "K." When Knuckles left, Amy saw Shadow and they both laughed. "Well let's have some pizza!" Shadow replied. _"this was a great day Shadow. Thanks."_ Amy said in her mind. They both had pizza and laughed at the television.

READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!

Shadow: I'm starting to like this...

Sonic: HEY!

Amy: Me too!

Sonic: I wanna be loved... WAH!

SHUT YOUR TRAP!

Sonic: unless you get me someone to love!

What about Tails?

Sonic: DON'T GO TOO FAR OR YOUR BUTT WILL BE WHOOPED!

Sure... R&R!

Sonic: WAH!

Amy: (Covers ears) MAKE IT STOP!

Shadow: (Covers ears) YEAH!

OK END THE CHAPTER NOW!


	4. The fallen angel

**Shadow's light**

Sonic: I want to have a girlfriend!

Ugh... how long is he going to complain?

Amy: It's been weeks!

Shadow: I know... GET HIM TO SHUT HIS TRAP!

FINALLY! (zaps sonic mouth so it shuts his mouth) There!

Sonic: mph...MPH MPH!

ugh... GET ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later...

Amy was fast asleep in her regular outfit and Shadow saw her. _She looks like an angel... Wait what am I thinking?_ Shadow picked her up bridal style and took her to the guest room bed. He tucked her in like she was six years old and she smiled in her sleep. Then he fell asleep on the couch dreaming about her...

**(dream time!)**

_"Amy! hold my hand!" Amy was on a twig on a cliff nearly falling down to her doom. _

_"I can't! I'm going to fall!" _

_"TRUST ME AMES! I--I-I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I do too..."_

_"GRAB MY HAND NOW!"_

_"ok..."_

_Amy grabbed his hand but slipped and fell off the cliff._

_"AMY! no... this can't be happening!"_

_(scene changes to a dark room with only Amy and Shadow)_

_"Where are you Amy?" _

_Shadow was all alone until he saw his rose. _

_"Amy there you are!"_

_The ebony hedgehog ran up to the rose but then saw lifeless eyes._

_"Amy? AMY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

_Then Amy just disappeared..._

_"NO!..."_

**(end dream time)**

"WOAH!" Shadow woke up to be on the couch again. "thank god it was only a dream." The ebony hedgehog checked the time and it was about six-fifteen. He got out of the couch and went out to his morning run. But first, he checked on his rose in the guest room. She was sleeping like an angel but not like the other angels. She was a fallen angel sent from heaven.

-----------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? R&R!

Amy: Finally Sonic shut up!

Shadow: yep!

Sonic: (writes on chalkboard: I hate you)


	5. Bad, bad Sonic and Angry Amy

**Shadow's light**

**Amy: You finally update?**

**Shadow: Yeah... wait a sec... that's a bit odd... and I'm becoming a softy in the story...HEY!**

**Hehe... well um... YOU JUST ARE OK?**

**Shadow: (mumbles) I'll get you for this...**

**Sonic: (writes on chalkboard: For once I agree with Shadow...)**

**Amy: Well actually... I like Shadow as a softy!**

**Shadow: HEY!**

**I agree...**

**Sonic: (writes on chalkboard: HAHA!)**

**Shadow: Shut up...**

**Sonic: (writes on chalkboard: I am! I'm writing on a chalkboard!)**

**Shadow: but...what I meant was...ARGH!**

**Amy: Ha! Shadsie got confused!**

**Shadow: Shadsie? um... you know thats a bit... nice? You actually like me?**

**Amy: um...uh yeah?**

**Shadow: aw geez! GET ON WITH THE STORY! (Mind: urge to kill...rising...)

* * *

**Shadow went for a walk after running and looking at the pink hedgehog's beautiful face. Shadow's mind was going as fast as a bullet train just by thinking of her. _'GOD! why can't I stop thinking about her! wait this doesn't make any sense!' _Just then he bumped into someone. Someone he fought last night. The blue blur...

"GOD WATCH IT!--- What...Faker?"

"Shadow?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Out for a walk after I saw you hugged Amy AND I told everyone! heck... I got it on tape and showed everyone! HA!"

"You... FAKER!"

The onyx hedgehog couldn't take it and just took out his gun and pointed it and Sonic's head. He didn't want anyone to see but since Sonic did that, he couldn't just say it was alright. He was on rage. The ebony hedgehog pulled the trigger to make sure he got the blue blur frightened. For once... Sonic was frightened.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING IT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Fine... I won't but get this through your head. She is mine and not yours faker."

Then Sonic just walked away but looked back and smirked. Shadow knew he was going to do something to Amy and it wasn't going to be pretty. The crimson, onyx hedgehog ran all the way back to his house and found out Amy was awake. '_Phew...She's safe_' Now he could relax but the rose hedgehog wasn't very happy. She was looking mean and nasty like when someone steals your wallet and gets away with it. Instead of green, emerald eyes Shadow saw red lifeless eyes. "Uh...Amy?" The ebony hedgehog said confused.

"You did it... didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"I found a knife with blood in the guest room and it wasn't just a knife. THERE WAS ALSO MAGAZINES WHICH I SHOULDN'T THINK ABOUT. IT HAS LOTS OF BAD THINGS I SHOULD NOT MENTION!"

"What? I do not have those kind of magazines!"

"Oh really? Then what is this?"

Just then the rose colored hedgehog showed a x-rated magazine with girl hedgehogs. Shadow knew he did NOT have those kind of magazines! He knew the only one who had those were... _Sonic..._ Shadow got so mad he just bursted.

"THEY ARE SONIC'S! HE FRAMED ME!"

"Uh huh... Then why were they in the guest room where I was sleeping?"

"BECAUSE SONIC TRIED TO FRAME ME! BELIEVE ME!"

Shadow grabbed Amy's shoulders and shoke them. "believe me! Like I believed you..." Shadow said in fear. The onyx hedgehog looked into her not so emerald eyes anymore. The rose hedgehog then snapped out of her lifeless control and looked into Shadow's ruby eyes. Her eyes suddenly turned into emerald eyes. She looked at the magazine she was holding and dropped it. She didn't know what she was doing.

"ugh...what..happened?"

"Nothing. You were just in a bad dream Ames.."

"That's good. Hey whats this magazine?"

"That's Sonic's. He just was over while you were sleeping and dropped it here."

Amy hugged Shadow and he hugged back. They were sharing a moment of hugging until...

RING RING!

"Damn phone.."

Shadow let go and picked up to find Tails phone number on the screen. He pressed the button to talk and said...

"What you want?"

"SHADOW ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH AMY BECAUSE THATS WHAT SON--"

'Click!'

Shadow got angry at the two tailed fox just saying something like that but just ignored it. The rose colored hedgehog walked in the kitchen and made breakfast while the onyx hedgehog watched television

* * *

.**HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT? sorry I'm just hyper.**

**Shadow: Well atleast you got me in character for a while until the hug bit.**

**Tails: Are you IN love with Amy?**

**Shadow: NO! ARE YOU BLIND MAN!**

**Amy: I liked the whole thing except the magazine bit.**

**Sonic: (writes on chalkboard: That was fun framing Shadow!)**

**Shadow: I...(fire in eyes)will... (fire in eyes) get... (fire in eyes) YOU! attacks Sonic**

**(-.-") does this always happen Amy?**

**Amy: Yep... Read and review folks!**


End file.
